De periodistas, magizoólogos y conversaciones en el jardín
by Dani Valdez
Summary: El primer encuentro entre Luna y Rolf como regalo para Yoe6669 en el amigo invisible 2018/2019 de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.


De periodistas, magizoólogos y conversaciones en el jardín

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el amigo invisible navideño del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black y es un regalo para Yoe 6669. Espero que te guste mucho, Yoe.

()()()()()()()()()()

Todo el mundo pensó que Rolf Scamander seguiría los pasos de su famoso abuelo y se dedicaría a la zoología mágica. Al fin y al cabo, el pequeño Rolf adoraba a su abuelito Newt y amenudo le pedía que le hablara de las distintas criaturas mágicas. Su abuelo, encantado con que al menos uno de sus nietos compartiera su pasión por los animales, respondía encantado a las preguntas del niño y con el permiso de sus padres le regaló un boutruccle cuando tenía ocho años con el que Rolf se encariñó desde el primer momento. No obstante, la guerra cambió muchas cosas y entre ellas cambió la profesión que Rolf pensaba escoger para su futuro.

Rolf estaba en quinto curso el año en el que los profesores Carrow y el director Snape hicieron un infierno del colegio que antes había sido uno de sus lugares favoritos. Ese año aprendió que tenía que luchar por lo que creía porque el mal triunfaba si los buenos no hacían nada para evitarlo. Rolf comenzó a colaborar con el Ejército de dumbledore, a escuchar la radio clandestina, Potter vigilancia, y a leer El quisquilloso en busca de la verdad que El profeta no contaba.

Fue entonces, leyendo esa revista que en otros tiempos fue tachada de estúpida y que ahora era la única que se atrevía a decir la verdad, cuando Rolf decidió que eso era precisamente lo que quería hacer con su vida: dedicarse a contar la verdad.

Así que al terminar sus estudios, cuando habían pasado ya dos años de la guerra, no dudó en aceptar un trabajo para aquella revista que le había ayudado a escoger su verdadera vocación.

Todo el mundo daba por hecho que Luna seguiría los pasos de su padre, al que desde pequeña había estado tan unida, y acabaría dirigiendo El quisquilloso como lo hacía él. Desde siempre a Luna le gustó la revista. Le gustaba acompañar a su padre a la imprenta en el callejón Diagon y le encantaba sentarse con él a leerla y que él le explicara las cosas que ella por su edad no entendía. Cuando fue un poco mayor, su padre incluso la dejó escribir algún artículo pequeño o hacer alguna ilustración, aunque lo que más le gustaba era investigar los temas sobre los que más tarde escribiría su padre. También en su caso fue la guerra lo que la motivó a cambiar su vocación.

A Luna le gustaba alejarse de la realidad de vez en cuando, perderse en sus propios pensamientos e imaginar cosas nuevas. No obstante, a veces hasta ella tenía problemas para evadirse del mundo y ese año, el de su infernal sexto curso en Hogwarts, le era absolutamente imposible olvidarse de todo lo malo que ocurría a su alrededor. En los libros encontró sin embargo una forma eficaz de concentrar su penhsamiento en otra cosa que no fuera la injusticia en la que se había convertido su vida. Su favorito era de lejos Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, de Newt Scamander. Le encantaba porque combinaba dos cosas que le apasionaban: los libros y las criaturas mágicas.

Fue entonces cuando decidió que eso era a lo que ella quería dedicarse, a investigar a fondo sobre un tema y escribir libros sobre él. Le gustaba la revista, pero prefería con mucho investigar sobre criaturas que sobre noticias y así se lo dijo a su padre quien como siempre no se opuso a los deseos de su hija.

Además, su recién escogido trabajo tenía otra ventaja: podía marcharse de Inglaterra y visitar otros lugares, algo que Luna siempre había querido hacer.

Por esa razón Luna y Rolf tardaron tanto en conocerse a pesar de que él pasara tanto tiempo en compañía del padre de la chica. De hecho, su primer encuentro no tuvo lugar en la revista como hubiera cabido esperar, sino en la casa del abuelo de Rolf, a donde Luna había acudido en busca de un libro muy extraño que el señor Scamander, siempre deseoso de ayudar a los entusiastas de las criaturas, había accedido gustoso a prestarle.

Ella estaba sentada en el jardín trasero de la casa de los scamander en compañía de Newt, con el que mantenía una relación de amistad debido a sus intereses comunes, cuando Rolf se apareció en la puerta principal de la casa para hacerle una visita sorpresa a su abuelo, cosa que hacía de vez en cuando porque a Newt le encantaba recibir visitas. Alguna vez Rolf se había encontrado la casa vacía porque a su abuelo le gustaba tanto hacer visitas como recibirlas y tenía muchos amigos a los que visitar, pero en esta ocasión su abuela Tina le abrió la puerta y le indicó dónde encontrar a Newt antes de volver a dedicarle toda su atención al programa radiofónico que estaba escuchando antes de que su nieto llegara. lo encontró en el jardín de atrás, tal y como su abuela le había indicado, y en compañía de una joven a la que Rolf reconoció de inmediato como Luna Lovegood, heroína de guerra y la hija de su jefe. La había visto alguna vez en fotos y siempre le había parecido que tenía un aire especial, etéreo, como si estuviera allí y a la vez no. En persona Rolf confirmó ese pensamiento. Sus movimientos, su manera de andar y de hablar, sus gestos e incluso su sonrisa y su mirada transmitían esa sensación, como si solo una parte de Luna, una muy pequeña, habitara su cuerpo y la otra estuviera flotando lejos en un lugar al que solo ella podía acceder.

Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención a Rolf era lo que las fotos nunca habían podido mostrar: la inteligencia de Luna, sus ideas tan originales y la pasión que ponía al exponerlas.

Casi le dio vergüenza interrumpir, pero finalmente se dijo que era una tontería sentirse así y se acercó a donde ellos estaban para unirse a la conversación. Fue una de las conversaciones más apasionantes de su vida y Rolf se marchó de casa de su abuelo horas después deseando que esa no fuera la última conversación que tuviera con Luna Lovegood.


End file.
